


Until I Feel Your Touch

by staycoolstaykind



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, It’s Just Weed, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, but I forget that’s not legal everywhere, pretty much it’s just lazy Jeno and affectionate doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/pseuds/staycoolstaykind
Summary: Jeno knows how to keep busy while Doyoung is away at class.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno
Comments: 39
Kudos: 271
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	Until I Feel Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englishsummerrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/gifts).



> Happy Spicefest, englishsummerrain!

The problem is, whatever weed they’ve been smoking lately makes Jeno _want_. It makes him loose and languid and hungry, ravenous in so many different ways as his body melts into the bed and the world quiets down to a pleasant buzz around him. He wants Flaming Hot Cheetos and a taro bubble tea. He wants to have his hair played with while he and Doyoung watch She-Ra cuddled up under the coziest blanket they own. He wants a puppy, so there’s always a little bundle of fluff to pay attention to him when Doyoung is away at class.

More than anything though, he wants to be fucked.

He always forgets this key thing when he gets high on his own, filling his day off with smoke and music while Doyoung is away at class. Their bedroom is cool and dark, a heavy thunderstorm chasing away the worst of the summer heat and making everything moody and beautiful. Their bed (especially the brand new mattress Jeno’s dad just gifted them for their new apartment) is an oasis of comfort that he finds himself sinking further and further into. The lights are out, but who needs them? There’s just enough glow from the shifting rainbow lights on his wireless speakers to chase the gloom away.

For the first little while he’s got perfect clarity; the blunt is warm against his lips, The Weeknd floating dreamily through the apartment, and he feels good. Safe. Any thoughts of his boyfriend are relegated to soft, warm things, fuzzy feelings of love that often translate into “How did I manage such a _winner_?” 

He thinks of Doyoung’s bright, gummy smile and wind-chime laugh, thinks of his dad-jokes that are only funny because Doyoung _thinks_ they’re funny and not because they’re _actually_ funny. He thinks of how much Doyoung loves to cook, spending weekend nights experimenting in the kitchen, trying out whatever new Pinterest recipe he’s excited about that always turns out to be amazing. He thinks of the way Doyoung constantly bigs him up, gasping in overdone delight every time Jeno does something as simple as opening a pickle jar, praising his strength and making Jeno blush as he takes greedy squeezes of his biceps.

And that’s usually where Jeno’s thoughts go off the rails. Because one moment he’s thinking pure things about Doyoung’s hands and how elegant they look holding his fancy thirty-dollar pen while he outlines his poli-sci essays, the next he’s thinking about how good those hands feel wrapped around his dick. Or how good those fingers feel inside of him. Or how good Doyoung sounds when he’s cooing breathless praises into his ear, high and soft as he fucks into Jeno with long, loving strokes.

Jeno looked down at his own lap and wonders how long he’s been hard. This _weed_.

For a little while he tries to ignore it. There’s no particular reason why, he just really loves Blinding Lights and wants to hear the whole song before he’s distracted by his own dick. Besides, it feels sort of nice to wait. He can almost hear Doyoung in his ear, whispering a sweet, “You can hold on for me, can’t you honey? Make it last?” And of _course_ he wants to make Doyoung proud, even if it’s only the phantom Doyoung that lives in his head.

(Which leads him to a twenty minute winding path of wondering if that’s weird, that there’s a quiet reflection of his boyfriend that’s always taking up space in his mind. Is he codependent? Probably not, right?)

By the time he’s ready to actually touch himself a few more songs have meandered through and he’s still half hard in his jeans. With a sigh he rubs his palm absently over his stomach, the fabric of his white undershirt bunching and moving with each pass. His body feels incredible. Not in the way MDMA makes you feel, hyper aware of every nerve from head to toe, but in a super calm, super clear way. He just feels _nice_. His fingers trace over his abs (the ones he’s worked so hard on, the ones he loves because of the way Doyoung squeals and drools over them), walking down step-step-step until he’s at the waistband of his pants. 

He wonders what time it is. Doyoung’s probably at his last class of the day, sitting up straight with wide, curious eyes as he takes notes through his Studies in Intercultural Communication Lecture. He always comes home chattering about everything they discussed, hands moving around wildly as Jeno listens with a fond grin from his desk as he studies for General Psych. Jeno is still slogging through all of his pre-reqs, he can’t wait to get to the classes that make him just as excited. Can’t wait to feel the sort of passion that Doyoung seems to radiate as he talks about the things he loves.

His mind is wandering again, and so is his hand. He sighs as his palm presses firmly over his semi, rubbing in slow, soft circles as he works on getting himself going. Maybe today they can save the school talk for dinner. Maybe, if he draws this out long enough, they can fuck through this beautiful high Jeno is drifting in before going on with their lives. Jeno thinks his chances are pretty good; Doyoung likes to spoil him.

Once he’s hard enough that the press of his jeans becomes uncomfortable Jeno unbuttons them, twisting to the side to rest his joint on the ashtray waiting on the bedside table. He shimmies out of his pants, kicking them off along with his boxers until he’s completely naked from the waist down. With a happy little sigh he licks his palm, wrapping it around his dick.

As he slowly works his length he lets himself drift, mind wandering here and there, not really settling on any specific thought. One moment he’s thinking of Doyoung’s body, the long, lean lines of him, the next he’s thinking about that time they made out at Reflections after the school’s charity drag show. Doyoung had been so worked up at night, so eager to cover Jeno’s neck in blotchy red marks that were circled in glittery pink gloss, a sign of possession that made Jeno weak in the knees. Jeno sighs and lets his thoughts settle on Doyoung’s lips; they’re so fucking pretty, pillowy and soft. He drags his thumb over the tip of his dick as he thinks of them wrapped around his length, stretched out around him, Doyoung’s eyes fluttering up at him as he sucks him down.

“Fuck,” Jeno groans, rocking slowly into his own grasp. If he doesn’t chill he’s going to finish before Doyoung gets home, and what’s the fun in that? Once more leaning to the side, he digs through the nightstand for a bottle of lube. It’s time to change tactics. There are better ways to tease himself without getting too worked up.

He opens the lube with a _click!_ as he reaches behind his head, grabbing one of his extra pillows and shoving it under his ass. It puts him at just the right angle; his head is resting comfortably, his lower back is supported, and as he lets his knees fall open he feels nice and exposed. Teeth digging into his lower lip, he slicks two fingers with a generous amount of lube before reaching down to tease at his rim.

As stupid as it sounds, it took a while for Jeno to be okay with bottoming. He’d let himself be convinced that his build, his personality, all of it led to some weird rule that he was better suited to be on top. He’d had a handful of really disappointing experiences that resulted in him wondering if maybe, somehow, sex wasn’t just for him?

But then he’d met his beautiful, kind, smart, fussy, beautiful boyfriend, who had rocked his fucking world. Doyoung, who had held him down and kissed him senseless while he fucked Jeno into the mattress. Doyoung, who loved to lie there and finger him for ages, cooing praises in his ear as Jeno whined and panted his pleasure. Doyoung, who could make him feel taken care of without making him feel small.

Jeno slips a finger inside, sighing softly at the sweet feeling of his body accepting the stretch. For a while he let himself just enjoy the intrusion, slowly thrusting the digit in and out, body practically melting into the mattress as The Weeknd continues to croon in the background. When he’s ready it’s easy enough to work in a second finger, breath hitching as he scissors the digits, working himself open. The lube makes wet, messy sounds as he works his fingers in and out, and if he hitches his hips up just right and curls his back he can _almost_ -

“Ooh, what’s this?”

Jeno’s eyes fly open, a soft, breathless laugh huffing past his lips. He hadn’t heard the apartment door open. His head flops to the side, a lazy grin on his face as he sees Doyoung standing just at the entrance to their bedroom.

“My class tomorrow got canceled, I figured I’d study this weekend and get high today,” he hums, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip. Doyoung looks incredible in his tank top and skinny jeans, cheeks and nose and the tops of his shoulders sunkissed and tan. His hair is a bit damp from running from the car to the building in the rain, and Jeno wants to thread his fingers in that silky black tangle and coax it smooth.

Doyoung is grinning, shoving his bag onto the desk before moving to the bed in a hurry. He flops next to Jeno, grinning as it jostles the fingers Jeno’s fucking himself on, earning a startled gasp. “And you couldn’t wait for me?” he asks, giving his best fake pout. His hand immediately finds its way under Jeno’s shirt, pushing it up to reveal the lines of his abs. “Impatient…”

Before Jeno can answer Doyoung’s lips find his own, a gentle “I missed you today” rather than the heated kiss one might expect. Doyoung kisses him like he’s been waiting to kiss him all day; sweetly, softly, the way that makes Jeno’s heart flutter in his chest. The sweetness doesn’t last long, though. The longer they kiss the more insistent Doyoung’s lips become. 

“Jeno,” he moans softly, nails scratching lightly down Jeno’s side. “How are you so hot?” The minute Jeno gasps at his touch Doyoung licks his way into his mouth, tangling their tongues together in a slick mess. When they pull away they’re both panting, and Doyoung is looking at him with a hungry, half-lidded stare.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Jeno says, arching his back to bring their bodies together. His fingers pump restlessly in and out of his hole, the sound slick and obscene. “Haven’t come yet.”

“Good boy,” Doyoung purrs, sending a small frisson of pleasure down Jeno’s spine. Doyoung’s hand finds its way to Jeno’s nipple, rubbing his thumb around the dark nub and watching in satisfaction as it peaks under his touch. When he scrapes his nail over the tender flesh Jeno moans, back arching. “How are you so cute?” Doyoung sighs, licking his lips before taking the other nipple between his teeth and tugging gently.

Jeno chokes out a soft cry, writhing under him. “Doie, fuck me, please,” he begs, tongue slurring over the words. He stretches his fingers wider, tries to thrust them deeper, but nothing feels as good as what he knows Doyoung can do. “Please, it’s not as good as when it’s you…”

“Oh honey,” Doyoung sighs, running his tongue around Jeno’s nipple, licking softly to sooth the aching nub. “Don’t worry, you know I’ll take care of you.” He sits up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side, revealing the long, lean lines of his torso and the pretty jut of his hips. When he leans down to kiss Jeno again their chests are pressed together, and Jeno squirms happily at the warmth against his skin.

When he hears the lube click open he goes to withdraw his fingers, but Doyoung stops him with slender fingers around his wrist.

“Don’t stop, baby,” Doyoung whispers, looking at Jeno from under the long, dark lashes that frame his eyes. Pretty. He’s so _pretty_. “Keep going. Let me see.”

Jeno bites his lip, nodding eagerly at the request. His fingers sink back in, as deep as they can go, and Jeno huffs out a small breath as he just manages to graze his prostate. 

“You can’t quite get it, can you?” Doyoung purrs, slicking up his fingers with a generous amount of lube. “Poor thing. Here, let me help.”

He reaches down, the pad of his middle finger brushing along Jeno’s rim, feeling the way he’s stretched around his own fingers. Doyoung’s lips curve into a wicked grin as Jeno’s cock jerks, precome leaking from the tip to drip down his length. He’s up to something. It’s obvious, with the way his dark eyes glint with mischief. Before Jeno can ask, or even just make a curious little noise, Doyoung is slowly pressing his finger in alongside Jeno’s own.

“Hyung!” Jeno chokes, back arching, head pressing down into the pillow. “Oh my god!” The stretch is so much more now, and Doyoung’s finger immediately finds its way to Jeno’s sweet spot. It rubs and teases at the little bundle of nerves, clever and unrelenting, and Jeno swears he sees fireworks.

“There you go,” Doyoung coos, trailing feather-light kisses along his cheek. There’s no real rhythm to the way their fingers are moving—there’s no way Jeno could think to _synchronize_ right now—and that somehow makes it better. His body doesn’t know what to expect, between the sure, steady movements of Doyoung’s thrusts and the erratic motions of his own hand.

“I— _hah_ —oh god,” Jeno pants, chest heaving. He’s leaking so much, he’s so wet, it’s _insane_. “Hyung!”

“Jeno,” Doyoung moans right back, mouth moving down to suck and lick at the curve of his neck. He opens his mouth to rest his teeth against Jeno’s racing pulse, putting the barest pressure against his skin. His tongue—perfect, clever, _sinful_ —laves over the warmth of his flesh before moving lower, to pay the same teasing attention to his collarbone. 

“I love you,” Jeno babbles, cheeks flushed a warm red that stains his skin all the way down to his chest. “I love you, fuck hyung, I love you.” He’s babbling. He knows it. But his mind is hazy and his body is eager, and he’s desperate for more. “Please Doie I love you…”

Kiss-swollen lips find his own once more, Doyoung biting and tugging at his lower lip as he continues to rub against Jeno’s prostate. “Mm, I love you too, honey. Wanna be fucked?”

“So much,” Jeno whines, hitching his hips up as if to demonstrate. “Please, fucking—ah, please!”

Doyoung steals one more lingering kiss before he pulls away, lips and hands and all. Jeno has to resist the urge to whine, especially when he removes his own fingers; he hates the empty feeling that follows, but he knows that what’s coming is so much better. Especially when Doyoung stands to shimmy out of his jeans, taking his underwear down with them. Jeno has to resist the urge to touch himself at the beautiful display before him.

Doyoung reaches into the nightstand, grabbing a condom before all-but throwing himself back into the bed. The condom he tears open with his teeth, pulling it from its little foil package. He grins when Jeno clucks his tongue in disapproval. “What?”

“You know you’re not supposed to open them like that,” Jeno complains breathlessly, though there’s no real heat to his voice. He knows this is an argument he’ll never win. 

Sure enough Doyoung merely grins, sliding the condom down his length. His eyes don’t miss the way Jeno follows the motion of his hand, so he gives a few slow strokes for effect. “I know, I’m just awful,” he teases gently. “I guess we could always fuck without one…”

Jeno’s eyes light up. It’s something he’s brought up before, though never really seriously enough to consider it a Conversation. Now though, with Doyoung’s grin making his thighs shake and Doyoung’s left hand gripping his hip so tight he’ll have bruises, Jeno decides that's enough talk. 

“Yes yes yes off,” he chokes, squirming. “Fuck me raw, hyung. Please, I want to feel you, just you.”

“So dirty,” Doyoung gasps, leaning down to catch Jeno’s lips in a breathless kiss as he rolls the condom right back off and tosses it effortlessly in the trash. “You’re sure?”

Jeno’s arms, long and lean, wrap around Doyoung’s neck. His head is spinning. His body feels like it’s floating. Feeling Doyoung’s bare cock pressing into him, no barrier between...fuck, it’s all he wants. 

“I’m so sure,” he sighs, tilting his head to mouth along Doyoung’s jaw. “I love you. I want _you_. Nothing else.”

Their lips meet in another lazy tangle, tongues fucking into each other’s mouths as they settle into the thrill of what they’re about to do. Jeno is shivering all over; he’s hot and his skin feels too tight and he thinks he might catch fire, might burn to ash over how much he wants this, how much he loves his boyfriend. 

“Alright. I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’m right here.” Doyoung takes his cock in hand, using the leftover lube on his palm to slick himself. He presses the head to Jeno’s rim, giving Jeno a moment to just _feel_ before taking a deep breath and starting to sink in. 

And oh...oh. It’s so good. Doyoung’s cock is so hard inside of him, so velvety smooth against Jeno’s walls. Jeno can feel every perfect inch as he presses in deep, can feel the ridge just under the head as he hitches back before rocking forward once more. It drives the air from Jeno’s lungs in a deep groan, and all he can do is look up at Doyoung from under heavy lids. 

“Oh, baby,” Doyoung sighs, sweat beading at his temple as he flutters kisses over the arch of Jeno’s cheekbone. “You feel so good, oh my god…”

He draws out halfway before giving a slow roll of his hips, grinding himself deep. When Jeno gasps he does it again, and then again, setting a slow, lazy pace as they adjust to the newness of nothing between them. His hands find their way to Jeno’s calves, forcing them up and out, holding Jeno open so he can see the place where their bodies join together. Every slow thrust in fills the room with the wet, sticky sound of their bodies colliding. 

Jeno sighs, eyes fluttering shut. It’s just the right pace for how much he’s smoked, slow and sweet, and all he can do is hold onto the blanket below him. 

“Hyung,” he calls softly, voice husky and low. “Hyung your cock is so deep, feels so good…”

“Jeno,” Doyoung moans back, sinking his teeth into his swollen bottom lip. He starts to switch up his rhythm, giving a few slow thrusts just to hit Jeno with something hard and sharp and deep. At Jeno’s yelp he smirks, repeating the motion. “Good?”

Jeno groans, nodding frantically. One hand lifts lazily from the bed, moving instead to tease at a stiff, dark nipple. He rolls the nipple between his fingers, tugs, runs the sharpness of his nail along the edge; the hint of pain is perfect, and his cock jerks against his belly. 

Doyoung lets go of his legs, letting his knees fall to his chest before sprawling open. With his hands free he’s able to lean forward, bracing his palms on either side of Jeno’s head as he works himself deeper, faster. His hips slap against Jeno’s ass, and the shift in angle has his cock gliding over Jeno’s prostate with each press in. 

“Fuck,” Jeno whines, breath hitching in his chest. “Fuck!” The hand working his nipple slides down to fist his cock instead, gripping the length just shy of too-tight as he strokes along the shaft. “Are you going to come inside me Doie? Fuck please, I want to feel your cum dripping out of me…”

Doyoung gives a sharp cry, losing his focus and giving a particularly hard thrust that sends Jeno’s body scooting up the mattress. “How does my sweet, beautiful boy have such a filthy mouth?” he chokes, leaning in to crush their mouths together in a frantic kiss. 

Time stretches and bends, soft and sweet like spun sugar being pulled thin. Jeno continues to work his length, free hand tangling in Doyoung’s hair and using it to hold him close as they make out. Doyoung pushes his body with greedy hands, pulling away just long enough to roll Jeno into his stomach, bracketing Jeno’s legs with his own as he pushes back in. 

“Rub off against the pillow,” Doyoung murmurs in a voice so soft it’s dangerous. “Mm please honey, you know I love it when you feel so good that you can’t help it…”

Jeno honestly couldn’t help himself if he wanted to. He feels too good, dick leaking so much onto the pillow under his hips that they may have to wash the entire thing. He moans helplessly, humping down with short, helpless thrusts, the high thread count of their pillowcases soft and silky against him. 

And then Doyoung leans in, bites at the shell of his ear, and practically purrs, “Come on, honey. I know you want to come for me.”

Jeno’s orgasm feels like a star expanding, expanding, and then collapsing in on itself to go supernova. The noise he makes is high and loud and pathetic, and if he could think straight he’d be mortified at the way their neighbour pounds on the wall to tell him to shut up. But he doesn’t notice. He’s too busy shaking apart, muffled sobs choked into the pillow under his face as the one under his hips is covered in stripes of cum. 

What follows after is white noise; his body feels weightless, his mind beautifully blank, and all he can hear is the sound of his own pulse thundering in his ears. He’s pretty sure he heard Doyoung come, feels the way he tenses and tries to press in even farther as he comes. His heart is so full and fond that if he had a thought to spare he might even cry. The orgasm is that good. 

When he comes back to reality he’s on his back, surprisingly clean, the dirty pillow cast aside for later. Doyoung holds him close, pressing kisses to his bare shoulder. 

“Welcome back,” Doyoung purrs. “Feel okay?”

“I feel so fucking good,” Jeno manages to slur, eyes trying to make sense of everything despite how little light illuminates the room. The speakers pulse from pink to green to orange to blue, a rainbow dancing across Doyoung’s skin as he looks up from under trembling lashes. In the background he can hear the album has looped back to the beginning. 

_I said ooh, I’m drowning in the night...oh when I’m like this, you’re the one I trust…_

Jeno has never felt so content, and never so in love. 

They lay there for a while, tangled together as they recover, as Jeno’s mind floats back up to the surface from the waves it’s been suspended under. Later they’ll pull themselves together, maybe call their friends to meet them downtown for pizza and beer. Or maybe they’ll just order fried chicken and watch Netflix. But for now this is just fine. This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> It finally happened. I finally wrote the DoJen smut I've been promising. As usual thanks to my epic wife Ceebs for proofreading and gassing me up during the writing process!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/alleywhomst) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/alleywhomst)


End file.
